Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension
by simonmunoz130
Summary: Nightmare Moon ha regresado, pero Celestia llamo a los MMPR para que ayuden a las mane 6 en esta batalla contra Discord, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis y King Sombra SpikeXRarity
1. Capitulo 1

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Capitulo 1: Pesadilla

Han pasado 2 años desde la coronacion de Twilight Sparkle. Un evento desafortunado ha sucedido. Nightmare Moon ha vuelto, pero no solo ella ha vuelto, tambien ha echo equipo con Chystalis y reconstruido a King Sombra y dejado grave a Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Applejack y Fluttershy pero solo le falta un elemento...

MAJESTAD ATACAN POR TODOS LOS LADOS! - Diijo un Pegaso con armadura de oro dañada

Escribele a Discord. Dile que lo necesitamos - Dice Twilight

Pero...Discord solo debe ser llamado en caso de emergencia - Dijo el Pegaso un poco preocupado

Creo que es la unica opcion - Dice Twilight mirando al cielo rojo que habia sido probocado por el inesperado ataque

Porque...porque no adivine que esto pasaria - Piensa la alicornio morada

No es tu culpa Twilight - Dijo su maestra Celestia

Princesa...¿Como estan mis amigas? - Dijo Twilight con preucupacion

Tranquila, estaran bien en un par de horas - Dijo Celestia

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla

Sigan atacando. Hay que impedir que entren el castillo - Dice un unicornio con armadura

De pronto Twilight salio del castillo con su guerrero secreto: Discord, pero no solo ella salio tambien salio Nightmare Moon

Ya era hora que aparecieras Twilight Sparkle, pense que ya te habias rendido - Dijo Nightmare Moon

Jamas dejare la tierra que crio, la princesa que me educo y mis amigas que enseñaron la magia de la amistad - Grito Twilight

Esa magia no impidio dejara a tus amigas graves querida - Dijo riendo Nightmare Moon

¿En verdad era un idiota como ella? - Dijo preguntando Discord

HEY A QUIEN LE JAMAS IDIOTA! - Dijo gritando una molesta Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon golpea a Discord con un rayo magico, quien inmediatamente le da una patada en el estomago dejandola inmovil pero esta se recupera tomando a Discord de la cabeza mientras le brillaban los ojos

¿Que va hacer?...da igual tengo que detenerla - Dijo Twilight mientras volaba hacia ella

Pero una especie de escudo lo impedia

NO TE METAS! - Dijo enojada Nightmare Moon

Desde ahora seras mi sirviente pase lo que pase - Dijo riendo mientras se le quitaba el brillo de luz oscura de sus ojos

ATACA A TWILIGHT SPARKLE! - Grito mientras a Discord se le ponian los ojos rojos

Inmediatamente este le tiro un poder a Twilight tirandola a una roca, los guerreros intentaron hacerle cualquier tipo de daño pero fueron derrotados por Nightmare Moon

Discord fue a donde se encontraba Twilight dispuesto a matarla pero cuando iba a atacar se interpuso un rayo

NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MI ALUMNA! - Grito Celestia

Esta le tiro otro rayo pero Discord hiso lo mismo haciendo un choque de poderes en el que Celestia perdio dejandola malherida

Vamonos de aqui ya obtuve lo que queria, ademas tengo planes para Twilight en el futuro - Dijo Nightmare Moon riendose mientras se teletransportaba con Discord

Twilight malherida vio a una figura naranja que le era familiar

TWILIGHT! - Gritaba la figura naranja

Pero Twilight se habia desmayado

Despierta en un hospital rodeada de sus amigas y su maestra, esta ultima llevando vendas en el cuerpo

Uf, por un momento pensamos que te habias ido - Dijo Applejack aliviada

Gracias, perdon por haber usado a Discord tan pronto y haber caido tan facil princesa Celestia - Dijo Twilight triste bajando la cabeza

Yo habria echo lo mismo querida alumna - Dijo Celestia mirando el paisaje por una ventana

Creo que es hora de llamarlo... - Dijo Celestia preocupada

¿Llamar a quien? - Pregunto Rainbow Dash

Veras - Dijo Celestia - Hace tiempo hubo una guerra interdimensional, en esa guerra yo y mi hermana conocimos a Zordon un habilidoso guerrero inmortal quien con nuestra ayuda creo dispositivos con los obtendrias un gran poder...los power morphers, lamentablemente despues de la batalla final de la guerra quedo atrapado en el tiempo y tuvo que estar un tubo para no desintegrarse por completo. Ahi nos dijo que pronto habrian guerreros que obtendrian el poder de los morphers y que pronto si necesitabamos ayuda tendria listos a sus guerreros para batallar, y ya han pasado 15.000 años despues de eso

¿Cree que funcionara? - Dijo Twilight

Es la unica manera - Dijo Celestia

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola soy el creador de esta historia y espero que haya disfrutado del primer capitulo de este crossover entre MLP:FIM y MMPR **

**si hice algo mal, no me culpen este es mi primer Fan-fic**

**Esta serie tendra 12 capitulos y 3 capitulos especiales que celebran el 30 aniversario de MLP y el 20 aniversario de Power Rangers, ademas habra una saga que relatara la historia de los alien rangers mientras los rangers estan en Equestria que contara de 6 capitulos**

**Se despide el creador **


	2. Capitulo 2

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Capitulo 2: Llamado a Zordon

¿Y como se supone que llamemos a ese tal Zordon? - Dijo Rarity

Por el microfono del portal espejo,por supuesto - Dijo Celestia

¿Microfono? - Dijo Twilight dudosa

Sirve para comunicarnos con otros universos sin entrar en ellos - Dijo Celestia - Pero no lo usamos cuando viajaste al universo humano para que no que consideradan loca

¿Porque? - Dijo Twilight

Porque esos mensajes solo puedes oirlos en tu mente - Dijo Celestia

Bueno vamos - Dijo Celestia mientras iba al portal

Pero si esta desactibado - Dijo Twilight preocupada

Aun asi se puede usar - Dijo Celestia

Ubicacion:? Lugar: Centro de comando

Zordon, soy yo Celestia, mi hermana se a tranformado en Nightmare Moon de nuevo y a vencido a los elementos de la harmonia, necesitamos a tus guerreros - Dijo Celestia

Llegas en buen momento, te ayudare - Dijo Zordon - Alpha llama a los Rangers y contacta a los Rangers de Alqitar

Si Zordon - Dijo Alpha mientras precionaba un boton - ¿Para que?

Una vieja amiga necesita ayuda - Dijo Zordon

Ubicacion: Angel Grove Lugar: GMY y barra de jugos de Angel Grove

Tommy y Jason practicaban con Billy

Muy bien Billy comienzas a hacerlo bien - Dijo Tommy

Gracias - Decia Billy un poco cansado

De pronto suena un llamado de Zordon. Tommy llama a Jason,Billy,Kimberly,Zack y Trini que estaban ahi

¿Que pasa Zordon? - Pregunto Tommy

Tienen que venir al centro de comando - Dijo Zordon

Muy bien, llevanos - Dijo Jason

De pronto los rangers fueron llevados por 6 rayos: Verde,Negro,Rosa,Azul,Amarillo y Rojo

En menos de un minuto ya habian llegado al centro de comando

¿Que necesitas Zordon? - Pregunto de nuevo Tommy

Una amiga que conoci en una guerra interdimensional llamada Celestia necesita ayuda y sus guerreros han sido derrotados - Dijo Zordon

Esperen ¿Y que pasa con Rita? - Pregunto Zack

Tranquilos, ya he llamado a otros rangers para que se encargen - Dijo Zordon

Muy bien entonces acepto - Dijo Jason - Si alguien necesita ayuda la tendra ¿Quien me apoya?

Tommy,Billy,Zack,Kimberly y Trini aceptaron

Muy bien - Dijo Zordon - Celestia vive en un universo llamado Equestria,para ir ahi necesitar

viajar en esto

Una puerta del centro de comando se abre mostrando un portal

Buena suerte Rangers - Dijo Zordon

Gracias Zordon, chicos estan listos - Dijo Jason

Si - Dijeron todos

Todos los rangers entraron en el portal, su aventura comienza

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Capitulo 3

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimencion

Capitulo 3: Rangers en otra dimension

Jason y los demas Rangers vieron muchos universos al entrar al portal,

Jason abrio los ojos y vio a Celestia y las mane 6, este se levanta

Perdon, usted debe ser Celestia ¿verdad? - Dijo Jason

Si, bienvenido a Equestria - Dijo Celestia

Gracias - Dijo Jason

Twilight se acerco a Celestia

Emm... Princesa, estos humanos no se parecen

a los que vi en Canterlot high - Susurro Twilight

Existen muchos universos de humanos Alumna - Dijo Celestia

Perdon - Dijo Twilight

Twilight vio a Jason, este estaba un poco confundido

Disculpe, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle lider de los

elementos de la harmonia - Dijo Twilight

Jason Scott Red Ranger, un gusto - Dijo Jason

Las mane 6 y los Rangers se conocieron unos a otros. Un guardian entro

en el cuarto

Perdon por interrumpir pero el señor Spike Draco a llegado - Dijo el guardia

Hagalo pasar - Dijo Celestia

Spike entro en el cuarto, este estaba mas alto, le habian salido alas. Hace 2 años fue a un clan espadachin dragon para aprender mas de sus origenes, se volvio un gran espadachin y crecio mas que un dragon normal.

¿Spike, eres tu? - Dijo Twilight

Si Twi, me gusta verlas de nuevo chicas - Dijo Spike

Spike vio a los Rangers

¿Quienes son ellos? - Dijo Spike apuntando a los Rangers

Guerreros que nos ayudaran a derrotar a Nightmare Moon - Dijo Celestia

Tommy se acerco a Spike

Hola me llamo Tommy Oliver - Saludo Tommy

Spike Draco, a su servicio - Dijo Spike

De pronto se escucho una fuerte explosion, un guardian entro corriendo

PRINCESA LOS CHANGELINGS ESTAN ATACANDO! - Grito el guardian

Bueno, guerreros, es la hora - Dijo Celestia

Muy bien, estan listos todos - Dijo Jason

Si -Dijeron los otros Rangers

Entonces, MORPHOSIS AMIGOS! - Grito Jason

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Capitulo 4: Morphosis amigos!

DRAGONZORD! - Grito Tommy

MASTODONTE! - Grito Zack

TERODACTILO! - Grito Kimberly

TRICERATOPS! - Grito Billy

TIGRE COLMILLOS DE SABLE! - Grito Trini

TIRANOSARIO! - Grito Jason

Las Mane 6 y los Rangers salen del castillo, se ven rodeados de changelings

Muy bien, cuidado amigos, esas cosas pueden copiar tu apariencia - Dijo AppleJack

La tendremos, gracias - Dijo Billy

Tommy toca una cancion en su flauta, este lanza un rayo que mata a muchos changelings, estos se tranforman en Tommy y hacen lo mismo que el

PERO QUE...! - Dijo Tommy sorprendido

Este esquiba el rayo, atras hay 3 changelings listos para atacar por sorpresa, Pinkie Pie ataca con el cañon fiesta para defender a Tommy

Pero com hiciste eso! - Pregunto Tommy

Solo fue pìnkie sentido, tontito - Respondio Pinkie Pie alegre

Muy bien eso sera util, vamos - Dijo Tommy

Fluttershy estaba rodeada por changelings

AYUDA POR FAVOR! - Grito asustada

Billy mata a los changelings con su lanza

Gracias señor - Dijo nerviosa Fluttershy

No hay de que, un momento ¿Estas cosas tienen sangre verde? - Pregunto Billy viendo su lanza

Rarity dispara rayos debiles, esta es golpeada por un changeling saliendole sangre, este ataca de nuevo, pero

es partido en 2 por Spike y su espada

Spike... - Dijo Rarity un poco sonrrojada

No te preocupes, sigueme - Dijo Spike

Zack y Applejack (gracias a su elemento) disparan a 20 changelings, Zack en un momento de distraccion es golpeado, pero es ayudado por Applejack

Para la proxima vez ten un poco mas de cuidado - Dijo Applejack

Lo tendre - Dijo Zack levantandose

Kimberly, Trini y Rainbow Dash pelean contra 30 changelings, Rainbow Dash atravesa a los changelings gracias a su velocidad, Kimberly salta disparando para atacar a mas changelings, Trini se multiplica

y derrota a los changelings restantes

Eso es a lo que llamo pelear - Dijo confiada Rainbow Dash

Si, lo hicimos bien - Dijo Trini cansada

Cuidado, vienen mas! - Dijo Kimberly

Twilight hiso un rayo que evaporizo a varios changelings, pero se da cuenta que va a ser atacada por los changelings , pero el ataque es interrumpido por Jason, este noquea a los changelings

Ya veo porque eres el lider en tu grupo - Dijo Twilight

Debo admitir que eres tambien muy fuerte - Dijo Jason

Twilight sonrrie por el cumplido. Los Rangers y las mane 6 se reunen siendo rodeados por changelings

No entiendo, estas cosas no eran tan fuertes - Dijo Twilight

Yo te respondere esa pregunta - Dijo una sombra arriba de ella

CHRYSTALIS!? - Dijo Twilight sorprendida

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Capitulo 5: Billy y el poder del Ki

**Desde este episodio se usaran los trajes de Dairanger como un power-up**

Asi es querida - Dijo Chrysalis bajando al suelo - Veras, cuando hice equipo con Nightmare Moon, hiso un hechizo que ahora no solo me hace absorber el amor !ADEMAS CUALQUIER TIPO DE ENERGIA!

Ese no es un problema mio - Dijo Zack lanzandole el Power Axe

Chrysalis la esquiba y le lanza un rayo a Zack absorbiendole su energia

Maldito mounstruo! - Grito Trini dandole un puñetazo a Chrysalis

Este no afecta a Chrysalis, agarra del traje a Trini y la lanza a Fluttershy y Rangers y las Mane 6 son derrotadas uno por uno. Billy se levanta con signos de dolor, este recibe un llamado de Zordon.

¿Que...pasa Zordon? - Dijo Adolorido Billy

He visto la batalla por la bola de cristal, necesitaras nuevos poderes - Dijo Zordon

¿Poderes? - Dijo Billy

Son de un experimento de hace mucho tiempo - Dijo Zordon

Inicia un flashback de Zordon

Ya terminamos con la creacion de los Morphers - Dijo Ninjor

Que bueno estaba empezando a cansarme - Dijo Luna

Zordon... ¿que pasara si un enemigo es mas fuerte que los Morphers? - Pregunto Celestia

Ya lo tengo - Dijo Zordon sacando unos planos de su mochila - Estos son los planos de un aumento de poder para los Morphers, pero necesitare de su ayuda

Muy bien - Dijo Celestia

Luna y Ninjor tambien aceptaron, en ese momento suena una explosion

Tenemos que salir a combatir - Dijo Luna

Los 4 salen del lugar y termina el flashback

Toma Billy - Dijo Zordon mientras le teletransportaba 5 esferas de poder de diferentes colores - Ponlo en tu Morpher, esta te dara un poder de cuerpo y mente el Ki

Billy puso la esfera azul en su Morpher,sintio una descarga de poder y asi grito

MODO THUNDERZORD ACTIVADO! - Grito Billy

No me importa cuanto te transformes ¡TE DERROTARE! - Dijo Chrysalis lanzandoce a el

Billy esquiva el ataque y con su baston golpea a Chrysalis, esta le sale sangre

Maldito insecto - Dijo enojada Chrysalis lanzandole un rayo a Billy

Este le lanza una bola de Ki y comienza un choque de energia, Billy parece perder energia

Moriras como el insecto que eres! - Dijo Chrysalis

Pero fue atacada en la espalda por Pinkie Pie y el cañon fiesta

HASLO AHORA! - Dijo Pinkie Pie cansada

Billy energizo la bola, Chrysalis intento atacar a los 2 pero fue demasiado tarde. Billy y Pinkie Pie llevaron a sus respectivos grupos al castillo

Gracias a Celestia que lograron derrotarla - Dijo Twilight

Oki doki loki - Dijo Pinkie alegre

Oigan por cierto tomen esto chicos les ayudaran mucho - Dijo Billy lanzandole a los Rangers las esferas de poder restantes

Muy bien - Dijo Jason recibiendo la esfera roja

Twilight se acerco a todos y saco un mapa

Muy bien el camino para derrotar a Nightmare Moon sera largo - Dijo Twilight - Tendremos que pasar el reino de cristal dominado por King Sombra, ahi tienen de prisioneros a mi hermano Shining Armor y a su esposa Cadence.

Luego tendremos que pasar por Ponyville dominado por Discord, ahi capturaron a las hermanas de Rarity y Applejack, Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom con su amiga Scootaloo. Finalmente iremos al bosque Everfree para enfrentarnos a Nightmare Moon. Entonces entendido esto ¡VAMOS!

Buena suerte guerreros! - Dijo Celestia

Ya cargadas las mochilas. Las Mane 6,los Rangers y Spike salieron del castillo. Llego la noche, se hiso la carpa y todos se fueron a dormir. Rarity va a la cama de Spike

Spike tenemos que hablar - Susurro Rarity

Rarity y Spike salen de la carpa y se echan en el pasto

Sabes, mientras estuviste practicando, reflexione sobre ti despues de esa noche - Dijo Rarity

Inicia un flashback de Rarity

¿Porque me llamaste aqui Spike? - Pregunto Rarity

Spike le muestra una flor a Rarity

Si me pasa algo. Solo quiero decirte te amo Rarity - Dijo Spike sonrrojado

Yo tambien - Dijo Rarity

¿Que? - Dijo Spike sorprendido

Eso fue despues de cuando te volviste loco - Dijo Rarity

Si - Dijo Spike - Promete algo,no tienes que cumplirlo pero prometeme que siempre me amaras

Lo prometo - Dijo Rarity

Termina el flashback

¿En serio quieres mantener esa promesa? - Dijo Spike

Todavia me gustas aun Spike - Dijo Rarity - los pony elegantes son un creidos

Esta le da un beso a Spike, este se sorprende pero luego se deja llevar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Señor Grogar, los insectos han llegado ¿atacamos? - Dijo un guerrero oscuro

Has lo que quieras ¡POR FIN ME VENGARE! - Dijo Grogar

**¿Como Grogar escapo de la campana? ¿Como reaccionaran los Rangers y las Mane 6? Esto se respondera en el especial ¡Pasado y presente!. Un crossover entre la G1, Friendship is magic, Megaforce y Mighty Morphin ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	6. Especial Pasado y Presente Parte 1

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Especial "Pasado y Presente" Parte 1: "Nuevos aliados y revelaciones"

**Este especial tendra 2 partes, la segunda tendra un Forever Red 2**

**!Disfruten¡**

Tommy habia visto a Spike y Rarity besandose

Hey!, no es hora de besarse tortolitos - Dijo Tommy

¿Nos viste? - Pregunto Spike

Solo una parte - Dijo Tommy

Los 3 se fueron a dormir, Jason tenia un sueño

Inicia un sueño de Jason, estaba con una sombra

¿Quien eres tu y que estoy haciendo aqui? - Pregunto Jason

No hay tiempo para explicaciones - Dijo la sombra - Un ser malvado que puede alterar la realidad llamado Grogar ha escapado de su prision campana, pronto me volveras a ver y sabras mas, por ahora cuidate

Jason se despierta con un grito

A DESAYUNAR! - Dijo AppleJack golpeando una salten con una cuchara

Todos van a desayunar

Esta es la receta secreta de mi madre - Dijo AppleJack nostalgica - Siempre decia que la hacia mal

Los Rangers sientieron naucias, cuando AppleJack no miraba todos vomitaron

Por cierto Twilight, ¿sabes sobre alguien llamado Grogar? - Pregunto Jason limpiandose la boca

Tienes suerte, la princesa me dio este libro diciendo que tenia un secreto antes de irnos de Canterlot - Dijo Twilight - Dijo que tenia un secreto que tenia que saber

Veamos que dice aqui - Leyo Twilight - "Hace 30 años, hubo un ser malvado llamado Grogar amenazo con destronar a Celestia, pero gracias a un grupo llamado las Mane 6 logro encerranlo en una campana, aqui una foto de las Mane 6: Firefly,Surprise,Posey,AppleJack,Sparckler y..." ¡¿Twilight Velvet?!

¿Que pasa Twilight? - Pregunto Jason

Es que Twilight Velvet es...mi madre - Dijo Twilight - Pero eso lo solucionare despues ¿Para que necesitabas la informacion?

Jason le cuenta su sueño a Twilight

¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI ANTE QUE NOS ATAQUE! - Grito Twilight

En ese momento atacaron 40 guerreros oscuros, cuando lograron derrotarlos aparecio Grogar con una forma alicornio

Vaya, vaya con que estas son las hijas de esas estupidas Mane 6 - Dijo Grogar

¡A quien le llamas estupidas! - Dijo Rainbow Dash enojada

Esta le intento dar un golpe pero Grogar lo esquiva y la golpea en el estomago. Gengar vence facilmente a los Rangers,las Mane 6 y Spike

Maldicion, es muy fuerte - Dijo Jason

Ahora cumplire mi venganza matandolos a todos y comenzare contigo - Dijo Grogar acercandose a Twilight

Pero se interpone un rayo, era Twilight Velvet

No dejare que toces a mi hija Grogar - Dijo Twilight Velvet

Twilight, no te veia desde hace 30 años - Dijo Grogar

Ahora hare lo que debi hacer hace 30 años ¡DESTRUIRTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! - Dijo Twilight Velvet

¿Tu y cuantos mas? - Dijo Grogar con un tono burlon

Que tal 12! - Dijo una voz

De ahi salieron las Mane 6 originales:Firefly,Surprise,Posey,AppleJack y Sparckler junto a los Megaforce Rangers: Troy,Cia,Noah,Emma y Jake

Maldicion, el plan salio mal, volvere pronto y esta vez moriran - Dijo Grogar teletransportandose

Ya sin Grogar, todos conversan

Con eras tu el de mi sueño - Le dijo Jason a Troy

Tenia que hacerlo - Dijo Troy - Veras yo y mi grupo somos del futuro, en el pasado Grogar destruyo los poderes Thunder pero no los Zords, y ahora necesitamos esos poderes en el futuro asi que vinimos al pasado gracias a nuestro mentor alumno de Zordon: Gosei. Ahi evitamos la muerte de la Mane 6 originales por una emboscada planeada por Grogar

Y mama ¿Como adivinaste que estabamos aqui? y ¿Por que nunca me dijiste que eras una Mane 6 original? - Pregunto Twilight a su madre

Nunca te lo dije a ti y a tu hermano para asi no ponerlos en peligro si es que Grogar escapaba - Dijo Twilight Velvet - Celestia me envio a mi y a las demas para acompañarlas en su viaje, pero fuimos atacados por guerreros oscuros, de no ser por los Megaforce Rangers habriamos muerto

Pero ahora tendremos que vencer a Grogar, si no hacemos algo, el matara ha muchas personas inocentes ¿Quien me apoya? - Dijo Jason poniendo una mano al frente

Todos pusieron sus manos y pesuñas como un equipo

Ahora somos mas que aliados somos guerreros de pasado y presente - Dijo Jason

¡POWER RANGERS Y MANE 6 UNIDOS! - Dijeron todos alzando las manos

**Continuara...**


	7. Especial Pasado y Presente Parte final

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension

Especial "Pasado y Presente" Parte 2: "La batalla de los 20 Rangers"

En la fortaleza de Grogar, no muy lejos de donde enfrento a los 11 Rangers y las 12 Mane 6

Se suponia que ellas moririan en mi enboscada - Dijo Grogar frustrado

Esos Megaforce Rangers son muy fuertes ¿Que hacemos? - Dijo un guerrero oscuro

Jugaremos con la misma carta - Dijo Grogar teletransportandose

Mientras tanto los Rangers y las Mane 6 buscaban la fortaleza de Grogar

No debe estar lejos, conosco a ese tipo - Dijo Firefly

Espero que sea la direccion correcta, mama - Dijo Rainbow Dash

Creo que aqui es - Dijo Troy viendo la fortaleza

De pronto Grogar aparece

Esta vez acabare con ustedes con un poco de ayuda - Dijo Grogar

De pronto aparece Lord Zedd

Zedd...¿Pero como? - Dijo Tommy

¿Creen que Celestia es la unica que tiene contacto con otros universos? - Dijo Grogar

Muy bien ¿Listos? - Dijo Jason

Si - Dijeron Todos

¡PUES ACABEMOS CON ESTO! - Dijo Jason

¡MORPHOSIS AMIGOS! - Dijeron los Mighty Morphin Rangers

¡ES HORA DE MORPHOSIS, VAMOS MEGAFORCE! - Dijeron los Megaforce Rangers

Los 11 Rangers se transforman, los MMPR usan el modo Thunder y los Megaforce usan el modo Ultra

Grogar y Zedd lanzan guerreros oscuros y guerreros de masa. Twilight Sparkle y Twilight Velvet luchan contra Grogar, Jason y Troy contra Zedd y los demas contra los guerreros oscuros

Twilight lanza un rayo a Grogar pero este lo esquiva y le hace lo mismo, pero es rechazado por un escudo de Twilight Velvet y las 2 lanzan un rayo a Grogar produciendole un daño medio

Esa es mi madre - Dijo Twilight Sparkle

Esa es mi hija - Dijo Twilight Velvet

Jason y Troy atacan con sus armas a Zedd pero el los golpea y los manda volando, pero los 2 contraatacan con sus pistolas dejandole herido

Eso es el poder de los Red Rangers - Dijeron los 2 Red Rangers

Firefly y Rainbow Dash hacen el Sonic Rainboom derrotando a una cantidad increible de guerreros oscuros

Veo que has aprendido mucho - Dijo Firefly

Aprendi de la mejor - Dijo Rainbow Dash

Noah disparaba con su ballesta mientras Billy atacaba a los guerreros que Noah no hubiera acertado

Facinante - Dijo Noah

Solo fue un cuarto de los guerreros,mantente alerta - Dijo Billy

Los Rangers y Mane 6 acabaron facilmente con los guerreros oscuros y de masa

Veo que gastaron mucha energia con nuestros guerreros ¡Flotas ataquen! - Dijo

Y era verdad, todos estaban cansados, las flotas de Zedd atacaron y dejaron malheridos a los Rangers y las Mane 6

Cof cof...creo que nos vencio - Dijo Zack

Maldicion - Dijo Jake

Y ahora los matare a todos - Dijo Grogar cargando una esfera de enegia

No lo creo - Dijo una voz

Ahi llegaron Robo Knight y Sunshine Shimer

Sunshine Shimer ¿como sabias que estabamos aqui? - Dijo Twilight Sparkle

Enviamos a Robo Knight para que le ayudara en una mision - Dijo Troy

Y trajimos refuerzos - Dijo Sunshine Shimer

De ahi salieron todos los Red Ranger existentes (incluidos Aurico, Eric y Lauren), Tommy (Zeo) se acerca a Jason

Tommy, te ves distinto - Dijo Jason

El tiempo pasa - Dijo Tommy

No importa cuantos sean, todos caeran - Dijo Grogar

Acabemos con esto - Dijo Shane

Si - Dijeron todos

**Recomiendo que usen esta musica de fondo: watch?v=UgeG84lPyH8**

MORPHOSIS! - Dijeron Jason y Aurico

HORA DE MUTAR! - Dijo Tommy

CAMBIA A TURBO! - Dijo T.J

AL ATAQUE! - Dijo Andros

VAMOS GALACTICO! - Dijo Leo

A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ! - Dijo Carter

FUERZA, FUERZA DEL TIEMPO! - Dijo Wes

QUANTUM POWER! - Dijo Eric

ACCESO! - Dijo Cole

NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! - Dijo Shane

DINO TRUENO DAME EL PODER! - Dijo Conner

S.P.D EMERGENCIA! - Dijo Jack

FUENTE MAGICA FUERZA MISTICA! - Dijo Nick

ACELERACION SOBRECARGA! - Dijo Mack

FURIA ANIMAL ESPIRITU LIBRE! - Dijo Casey

RPM EN ACCION! - Dijo Scott

SAMURAIZER VAMOS SAMURAI! - Dijeron Jayden y Lauren

ES HORA DE MORPHOSIS VAMOS MEGAFORCE! - Dijo Troy

Zedd y Grogar envian a muchos guerreros pero son derrotados por los Red Rangers. Los 20 Red Rangers fusionan sus armas y con una poderosa arma Jason atraviesa a Grogar y Zedd

No puede ser, yo soy Grogar - Dijo Grogar antes de morir

No debi confiar en ti - Dijo Zedd teletransportandose

Maldicion escapo - Dijo Jason un poco frustrado

Poco despues de eso llega un portal que lleva a los Rangers que ayudaron a los MMPR de vuelta a sus respectivos tiempos y universos

Bueno supongo que es un adios - Dijo Troy

Gracias por la ayuda - Dijo Jason

De nada, pero antes te dire algo - Dijo Troy - Habran 3 enemigos de colores rojo,azul y amarillo, la batalla contra el azul es inminente, cuidate

Lo hare - Dijo Jason

Troy y los Megaforce Rangers atraviesan el portal

Bueno hija creo que volvere a Canterlot con mis amigas ,creo que ya no nos necesitan mas - Dijo Twilight Velvet

Cuidense, Mane 6 - Dijo Twilight Sparkle

Las Mane 6 originales y Las Mane 6 actuales con los MMPR tomaron caminos diferentes

Bueno todavia queda camino por recorrer - Dijo Jason

Entonces ¡Vamos! ¡Proxima parada: Reino de cristal! - Dijo Pinkie Pie

**Continuara...**


End file.
